Ghost Rider (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Robbie Reyes= |-|Ghost Rider= Summary Roberto "Robbie" Reyes grew up in East Los Angeles with his younger brother Gabe, who suffered from paraplegia. He dropped out of high school in eleventh grade, and decided to find work as a mechanic at Canelo's Auto and Body in order to support himself and his brother. He is also possessed by the mystical being known as Ghost Rider. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 7-A Name: Robbie Reyes Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid; regenerated after being impaled by Eli Morrow), Expert Combatant, Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch & harm intangible souls), Portal Creation, Resistant to Sleep Manipulation (I.C.E.R. weapons have no effect on Ghost Rider), Mind Manipulation (Bauer was capable of infecting a person's mind, resulting in nightmarish hallucinations, but it did not work on either Robbie or Ghost Rider), and Fear Manipulation (Baur can affect the hypothalamus to control the sleep/wake cycle through horror images and cause constant hyperarousal that would cause cardiac arrest, killing the victim, but it didn't work on Robbie.), Unspecified Regeneration Negation (Ophelia's Inhuman Powers from Jiaying couldn't regenerated wounds made by his Hellfire who otherwise regenerated very quickly after being hit in the chest with multiple gunshots by Piper and Davis. And Souls burned by the Rider cannot heal.), Magic Negation (Hellfire has strong counter-effects againts the Darkhold's Magic.), Dark Matter Negation (Hellfire can destroyed Dark Matter with ease as mentioned by Ivanov.) Attack Potency: Unknown (Easily overpowered Daisy) | Mountain level+ (Killed Eli Morrow) Speed: Unknown | Unknown. Superhuman to Subsonic with vehicles Lifting Strength: Unknown | Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown (Easily overpowered Daisy, as a Human) | ' Mountain Class+' Durability: Unknown | Mountain level+ (Tanked the explosion caused by Eli Morrow) Stamina: Peak Human Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: 1969 Dodge Charger, Hell Charger Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: His transformation into Ghost Rider needs a few moments and can be stopped by impaling him, as proven by Morrow who impaled Reyes with a shard of carbon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Reyes was able to hold his own against Quake, an Inhuman former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent highly trained in combat, though he was forced to resort to transforming into Ghost Rider to defeat her. Transformation: Robbie Reyes is able to transform into a skeletal humanoid engulfed in flames, with his flesh burning off to reveal his skeletal form. Even before transforming, a fiery orange glow can be seen in Reyes' eyes when he uses his powers or at times when he is killing his victims. Reyes is able to use his powers to some degree without transforming. Whenever transforming or using the Ghost Rider's powers, he sometimes lets out a monstrous roar. * Superhuman Strength: Reyes displayed a certain degree of superhuman strength, being able to overpower thugs, and massacring them without any effort, notably breaking a man's skull with a single attack, dragging another across the floor with one hand, knocking out Mitchell with one hit and then both dragging and lifting him into his car with one hand. While transformed, Reyes could tear the bumper off a car with his bare hands, was able to instantly knock Quake to the floor with a punch to the torso, and pull down an entire shelf on her with one hand. However, he may have a certain amount of superhuman strength, while in human form, being able to tear off a car's engine piece with his bare hands and knock out Quake with just one strike. In addition, while fighting street thugs with Daisy, he overpowered most of them by himself, as well as charging into one and lifting him up to slam him into a wall. * Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Though he received a cut on his face while battling Quake, these injuries disappeared the next day without even a scar. After getting a burnt hole in his face due to Hellfire's attacks and then transforming into Ghost Rider, he emerged afterward in his human form without any sign of being damaged at all. This means that transforming into Ghost Rider and then back to his human form can allow him to recover completely from damage instantly. Robbie has described himself as nearly impossible to kill. * '''Superhuman Durability: Reyes is almost invulnerable in his demonic form. He can be physically damaged in his human form, as he gained a cut on his face while fighting Quake untransformed. In his human form, he was able to withstand Quake's attacks, being undamaged when she used her powers to smash him onto a van and then into several barrels. The former case was particularly evident when Quake was visibly shocked after seeing Reyes unfazed after getting smashed on the side of a van. When Hellfire threw a fireball at him, Reyes was only slightly fazed him, even while it left a burnt hole in his cheek with ambers inside. While transformed, he survived a firework factory building that exploded with him and Hellfire inside. Notably, it was when he was fully aware of his surroundings and while he accessed his powers that his durability was strongest, as when he was trying to escape Coulson and was unaware of the invisible Quinjet that was in the path of his car, he was knocked unconscious by the crash and was successful imprisoned. * Empathic Reading: '''Ghost Rider can look into someone's eyes and see into their heart and soul, to see what kind of person they truly are. He can examine their mental and emotional characteristics and qualities to determine if they are evil and in need of punishment, such as a corrupt cop or a teacher who was secretly a pedophile. While this ability is usually how Ghost Rider is able to find his targets, he can also rule a good person out as a target, bypassing that person's opinion of himself or herself. This was demonstrated by him having the opportunity to kill Quake, while she was even telling him to, only for him to see that she was a penitent woman who was trying to be good. '''Fire Manipulation: Reyes is able to control and generate fire. As Ghost Rider, he is resistant to fire and seemingly no flames are capable of burning either him or his clothing. He is able to imbue an object he touches with fire, using the object as a melee weapon, which he has done to objects such as pipes, tools, car parts, and even chains. He can do so even without transforming into Ghost Rider. His control over fire allowed him to form a ring of fire around the car he crashed into with his own flaming vehicle. He also caused his car to catch fire to make Quake fall off it as she pursued him, with his eyes glowing bright orange and him letting out a monstrous roar. Additionally, he was able to set his entire hand ablaze while transformed to incinerate Frederick by touching him, which he did again to other ghosts, even in his human form and once with his flaming chain. He also caused an entire room to be engulfed in fire to burn Santino Nogara to death. * Soul Burning: Ghost Rider is able to create fire from his hands capable of melting people or even intangible beings such as Ghosts to ashes. Those who had their soul burn by Ghost Rider can't be healed. * Intangibility Cancellation: Unlike ordinary humans, Ghost Rider can touch the non-corporeal entities, and if the situation requires, hold them and completely incinerate them with his fire. He was able to grab Frederick by the arm and neck in his human form before transforming and burning Frederick into embers with his blazing hand, he was able to burn Vincent to embers with the Hellfire Chain, and he was able to to the same to Hugo with his touch, though in the latter events, he was able to do so without even transforming. Enchantment: Ghost Rider has the ability to infuse his power into inanimate objects. He has used this power to make his car the Hell Charger become nearly indestructible. R. Moore fired a rocket launcher straight at the hood, all the rocket did was launch the car into the air and engulf it in flames, but neither the explosion, the fire, or crashing from several stories up had any effect on the car. It has crashed into other cars and even had a head on collision with an invisible Quinjet at full speed, without any harm such as scratches or dents. Reyes can also project his fire through the car without damaging it. He had the car emit fire from the hood, to knock off Quake, who was on top off the roof trying to stop Reyes. His clothes are also completely immune to fire and seemingly indestructible, as Hellfire's explosive ball and being inside an exploding building did nothing to them. *'Hell Weapons & Vehicles:' Any weapon, vehicle or object chosen will engulf in flames in the riders hands. He can do so even without transforming into Ghost Rider. * Hell Charger: The Hell Charger is a heavily modified car owned by Reyes. When he acts as the Ghost Rider, the car is able to emit flames from the engine and wheels, and is able to withstand attacks that would destroy a regular car. * Hellfire's Chain: Is a simple, industrial high-tensile chain that can also be used as an effective weapon in battle. The chain can be used to increase Ghost Rider's reach, allowing him to physically attack targets from much farther away. It is used similarly to a whip; the chain is swung around to beat or even impale opponents. The chain is also flexible enough to be wrapped around victims to capture or disable them. Multilingual: Reyes can speak and understand both English and Spanish fluently. Infection Immunity: When Lucy Bauer attempted to infect Ghost Rider, he was completely unaffected, not even reacting to her passing through him. Such infection can infect someone with a single touch or whisper, when Bauer is capable of infecting a person's mind, the infection would affect the part of the brain that controls the sleep/wake cycle, resulting in nightmarish hallucinations that would gradually drive the victim to paranoia and homicidal rage. The hallucinations would usually be of people around the victim having black eyes and their faces being becoming darkened and mottled. Eventually, the resulting constant state of fight or flight would cause cardiac arrest, killing the victim. However, Ghost Rider is completely immune to these symptoms. Mediumship: Mackenzie, while possessed by the Spirit of Vengeance, was able to perceive and speak to Robbie Reyes while he was trapped within an invisible layer of reality and was even able to touch him and merge with him again. Power Transfer: Through mere touch, Mackenzie was able to transfer the Spirit of Vengeance back into Robbie Reyes allowing Reyes to also be able to transform into Ghost Rider. Key: Human | Ghost Rider Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Portal Users Category:Unknown Tier